


Kitchen

by MobiusStripper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 The Beach, Friendship, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobiusStripper/pseuds/MobiusStripper
Summary: Ty Lee runs into Azula in the beach house's kitchen in the middle of the night. Drabble.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kitchen

It’s a beautiful night, the waves are crashing, the sand is sparkling, and Ty Lee doesn’t know how her friends can waste it sleeping, so she tiptoes down the beach house’s stairs to turn cartwheels in the moonlight. That is, until she encounters a shadow in the kitchen. Both jump before a small blue flame flickers to life to illuminate Azula, frowning and clutching a bottle.

“You want some  _ baijiu? _ " she asks. "Courtesy of Chan’s daddy’s liquor cabinet."

Ty Lee sighs. “He hurt your feelings, huh?”

Azula snorts. “That fuckboy? Please.” She takes a teacup and pours herself a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tonight as part of a drabble challenge. I intend to use it as the jumping off point for a longer oneshot involving girl talk and raunchy teen humor and fluff and feels and the two of them making out a little. Basically the whole John Hughes thing.


End file.
